


HabitsFantrials OneShots

by JoshoftheZombies, pastistoday



Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: Coerced Consent, Dubious Consent, M/M, Manipulation, Other, References to Depression, Slice of Life, Torture, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7270153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshoftheZombies/pseuds/JoshoftheZombies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastistoday/pseuds/pastistoday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshots based around the Trials of Habit ran by tumblr user habitsfantrials. Mostly revolving around Habit, Vinny, and Corvus[oc] and the lives they live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. in which HABIT uses Vinny

Habit had been acting strange lately. Ever since he’d started his newest round of tournaments he’d been… pleasant? Gentile in a way he’d never been before. Vinny found himself at odds with himself. Could it be another manipulation? Some ploy Habit was using to get him to do what he wanted? Most likely but Vinny wanted so badly to believe that things might be changing. Habit had been spending a lot of time laughing and joking with that strange new entity he’d brought over. Corvus, an entity that didn’t care much for humans or their dealings. She - or whatever pronoun they were using at the moment – was kind, if aloof. Perhaps she had done something to change Habit…?

 

“Hey Vinny!” Habit yelled from the living room where he sat typing on his computer, “One of the rabbits thinks you look like a potato!”

 

“Why…?” Or maybe not. Vinny knew he’d let himself get out of shape. He’d never really considered himself terribly attractive but a potato? Was he really that unappealing? Well it hardly mattered now, it wasn’t like he was ever going to see anyone again. He’d die here with Habit his only companion.

 

“C’mere Vince, these guys are ridiculous!” He waved Vinny over with an insistent look and offered up one of the earbuds so they could both listen to the call.

 

With a small sigh he set aside the vegetables he’d been cutting for dinner and came to Habit’s side. The smaller man tugged him down to sit beside him easily. Even with the uncharacteristic kindness Vinny knew it was best not to go against him. He’d seen far too many times where disobedience would get him.

 

The screen displayed a skype call with several people on the other side. Habit’s camera was off and he knew the computer’s internal microphone was busted. Vinny sat quietly and listened to the rabbits talk to each other about whatever came to their minds. It had been months since he’d heard a voice other than his own or Habit’s. Was this some kind of reward? He’d expressed how lonely he’d felt to his camera when he thought Habit had been away but maybe he’d been heard? The internet only worked while Habit was home and although he’d been given many gifts, some useful most not, there was only so much one man could do to stay sane.

 

The call lasted another half an hour, ending when Habit finally plugged in a microphone in order to play that damned Animal Collective song he liked so much. “They don’t get to hear my voice.” Habit growled in explanation at Vinny’s questioning look. “If they get used to hearing it, it’ll stop scaring them.”

 

Even though he didn’t understand, Vinny nodded and let the matter drop. Habit was Habit, and that meant that he would never understand his reasoning for many things. He felt Habit ruffle his hair and laugh heartily.

 

“Let’s finish that stir-fry.”

 

* * *

 

Two hours and a small, joking fight over the excessive amount of rice Habit had made later Vinny found himself laying on the couch with his head in Habit’s lap. He’d hated this at one time, the way Habit held him possessively and ran his hands through his hair. It was a small comfort now, one of the few he had. It was almost enough to lull him into sleep.

 

“Zacharie says hello.”

 

Vinny blinked blearily up at Habit, “Hi?”

 

“And Poem wants you to roll in rice.” He chuckled at his phone.

 

“I- why?”

 

“Who knows, Poem’s crazy.” Habit set his phone down after a few more messages and leaned down to press a kiss to Vinny’s forehead.

 

He tried not to flinch away. He should have expected this. After all the kindness these past couple weeks it was only a matter of time before he’d be expected to do something for Habit. Sometimes it would be letting Habit abuse him. Other times Habit asked him to hurt other people, hunt them down or drug them like he did to Shaun. And then there were times where it lead to this. Habit wasn’t a sexual creature but every so often he would do this. He could never be sure if Habit did it for the enjoyment of the act or because he liked watching Vinny suffer.

 

The kisses weren’t bad. If he was honest he almost liked it, the way Habit would hold him and kiss him tenderly. The wandering hands and the sting of his impatient handling excited him. This was going to happen whether he played along of not so he might as well let himself enjoy it. He’d come to love the way Habit would swallow up his moans and cries with kisses, the way Habit liked Vinny clinging to his hair, the way Habit would pound into him until he couldn’t think anymore.

 

And then just as soon as it had started it was over. Habit would leave him naked and spent on the couch while he called first go at the shower. He could hear Habit singing over the sound of the falling water and his own quiet sobs. It hurt. Habit hadn’t done a thing to him to cause him pain but it still hurt so badly. No, that was _why_ it hurt so badly. He’d let himself be used and he’d screamed for it like a cheap whore. Habit’s manipulative gentleness drilled into his heart. For a moment he’d been able to pretend that everything was alright. That he’d been loved.

 

Vinny didn’t notice he’d curled into himself sobbing until a damp hand fell on his shoulder. “Vince?” Habit pulled him up and out of the ball he’d made of himself, “Oh Vinny hush… It’s alright.” He wrapped Vinny in a tight hug, “Shh, I’m here, I’ve got you.”

 

He clung to Habit as if his life depended on it. He knew this was what Habit wanted out of this. Habit never did anything unless he would get something out of it. But this was the only comfort he would get and he had to take it. If he didn’t he would fall apart.

 

Habit ran his fingers through Vinny’s hair and let him hide his tears in the crook of his neck. He let Vinny cling to him like a scared child. In a way that’s what he was. Just one more scared, lonely child in a cruel world. “You’re my favorite Vinny.” He mumbled into the other man’s hair. “You’ve always been my favorite. I won’t let anything hurt you. I promise.”

 

The one constant in this world of isolation was Habit. Habit was the one who takes care of him. Habit was the one who kept him fed and sheltered. Habit was the one who gave everything he had. Habit was the one who kept him safe from that tall thing. Habit would be the one who killed him. Habit and no one else.


	2. I thought I was home alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just how I think a interaction between Vinny and Corvus might go. Totally sfw, just some fun. ~P

Vinny walked into the living room and froze. He had thought he was home alone because it was quiet and it was never this quiet when Habit was home. Well it turned out that even if Habit wasn’t home Vinny wasn’t alone because Corvus was sitting on the couch with their laptop on their lap. They had their legs tucked up under their long skirt and were leaning against the arm of the couch comfortably.

They glanced up at Vinny and raised their eyebrows silently, Their gaze questioned why Vinny was still standing in the doorway like that. Vinny swallowed, in or out? In, he walked into the room and sat awkwardly in a arm chair. They nodded curiously towards him and went back to paying attention to their laptop screen.

Vinny tried to read the book he had been carrying when he came in but his eyes kept wandering back to Corvus. It was probably just because of how starved he was to see anyone other then Habit. Corvus’ mannerisms were different then Habits, Habit was a far more active participant when he was on his computer, reacting visibly to what he saw and typing often. Corvus barely seemed to react to anything and they wrote only occasionally.

They started humming softly, a song that Vinny half recognized. They had been pleased to find that this vessel could sing and they did it often. This was one of the times when Vinny almost slipped into female pronouns but other times Corvus seemed more male. They said it didn’t matter.

“Vincent you are staring.” Corvus commented still in a slightly singsong tone without looking up.

“I’m sorry.” Vinny half yelped looking away quickly. He still wasn’t sure about how careful he needed to be around Corvus.

“It is alright but if you have a question, or something you wish to say, say it.” Corvus said looking up at Vinny. Their eyes were grey-blue in this form though they were darkening around the edges.

“Why do your eyes do that?” Vinny blurted.

“It is a affect I have on vessels.” Corvus answered calmly and waited. After a moment she looked back down at their computer but it didn’t seem like a shutdown. They were just leaving the conversation open to be continued.

“I haven’t talked to anyone except Habit in a long time.” Vinny said then becoming unsure if his camera counted. “Well no one who answers.” He said wringing his hands.

“I know.” Corvus said looking up at him again. “Humans are not solitary creatures, you must be lonely.” Vinny nodded, Corvus blinked at him their eyes wide in slightly sunken sockets.

“What are you doing?” Vinny asked curiously.

“Watching Habits little rabbits. They talk a lot and have little to say it seems.” They turned their gaze back to the screen and blinked slowly. Vinny got up to move next to them and then hesitated.

“May I?” He asked, he would have said 'can I' but he had a feeling that Corvus would be a stickler for grammar like his fifth grade teacher.

“You may.” Corvus said nodding courteously. Sitting up a little as Vinny settled awkwardly next to them. They turned the screen of the laptop towards him. “11 and Gold are romantically involved, I must say it is rather sweet to watch.” Corvus filled Vinny in as he started reading their messages. They sat quietly and Corvus began humming again.

“What are you humming? I think I know it but I can’t place it.” Vinny asked without taking his eyes of the screen. He almost wanted to take the laptop from Corvus to talk to them but he knew he couldn’t so he didn’t try.

“It is a song my vessel knew quite well. From a movie she enjoyed as a child, the Nightmare Before Christmas I believe, called Sally’s Song if I am not mistaken.” They answered, Vinny nodded he had watched that movie a couple times so it made sense the song would be a little familiar.

“Vincent would you be a dear and go make me a cup of tea please?” Corvus asked.

Vinny blinked in surprise. He was never asked to do things nicely, Habit just ordered him to usually. It was sort of nice to be asked politely not ordered. “Umm sure. What do you want in your tea?” He asked getting up.

“The India Black tea is the best there is here currently, two sugars please and I believe I made sure there was almond milk as this vessel reacts poorly to dairy.” Corvus said without looking up at Vinny.

“Two sugars and almond milk.” He repeated. “Got it.”

“Thank you Vincent.” Their casual thanks followed him into the kitchen as he put the kettle to go. It made him feel oddly good.


	3. You Made A Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corvus makes Habit clean up after himself for once.

Habit always had fun with torture. It was his second most favorite past time, right behind making humans compete for his entertainment. Tonight’s show was an ex-rabbit from a year past. He’d been a good rabbit, until he tried to rescue Vinny. So tonight the dear old boy was strung up by his feet, hung upside down by hooks from the ceiling. Habit was listening to some heavy metal band in the background as he flayed the skin from his thighs. The sound was turned all the way up, nearly loud enough to drown out the screams but not quite, that would have made it less fun.

Corvus was rather disgruntled when they entered Habits house to check on him and was greeted by loud music. They tilted their head to the side curiously until they heard a scream behind the music. Stalking through the house she found Vinny cowering behind the couch and glanced at him with mild distain before continuing up the stairs. Without knocking or bringing attention to their presence they pushed the door to the attic open, their nose wrinkling when they were greeted with the scent of blood. 

A slice of muscle fell to the ground with a wet slap. Habit grumbled and stooped to pick it up. “Come to have some fun Birdy?” He smacked the rabbit with his own flesh and laughed at look of horror. He hadn’t lost enough blood to get delirious yet, good.

Corvus stared at Habit incredulously. “As far as I can see all that you have managed to make is a mess. I see no indicators of ‘fun.’” They half hissed mincing around the blood splatters on the floor like a offended cat without sparing a glance for the human the blood still dripped from. “I certainly hope you will clean this up when you are done.”

“Of course it’ll get cleaned up.” He laughed, taking a bite of the meat. “Tha’s what Vin does.”

“You made this mess I see no reason why you should not be the one to clean it up.” Corvus snipped drawing themself up to their full height, just a little taller than Habit and placing their hands on their hips disapprovingly. 

Habit straightened his posture and glared at Corvus. The other was trying to intimidate him, he was sure of it. This body may be small but he wasn’t about to back down to the other entity. “Excuse me? You come into my house and disrespect me?”

“I am not sure if I am disrespecting you so much as I am attempting to make you take responsibility for your own actions for once. Not the killing, that is fine, but the mess you make!” Corvus said taking their hands of their hips and gesturing emphatically to the blood on the floor. “Look you have even made a mess on yourself like a toddler!” They exclaimed waving at the blood on Habits face and clothes.

“Murder’s an art.” He paused to consider the rabbit, digging his fingers into the exposed muscle to rip open a thick artery. Blood spurted out in quick bursts. The rabbit’s screams of terror and pain faded quickly as he bled out. “You might see it as making a mess but that’s the nature of it. No great sculpture can be made without getting a little dirt on your hands.”

Corvus grimaced at and Habit stepped back, away from the human to stop the blood splattering on their clothes. “I am not one to judge your method of self expression Habit,” they said with overstated patience, “but even artists must clean up their leavings. I think sooner rather than later would be better unless you want it staining the floor.”

“Fine if it’ll make you happy.” He grumbled and pulled the body down from the hooks. It was a simple matter to open the attic door and make it lead elsewhere, some distant forest where the Rake or Slim himself could take care of the evidence for him. Usually he’d let the creatures come get the corpses at the house but if Corvus was going to be pushy for him to clean it it would be easier with it out of the way.

Habit clicked off the stereo. That would be Vinny’s cue to come up with everything he’d need to clean the room. He may be conceding to cleaning up after himself but he was still far too lazy to get the soap and water himself.

Corvus watched passively with their hands on their hips as Habit took down the corps blinking when he turned off his overly loud music. Watching as Vinny came up with cleaning products but they intercepted Vinny when he went to start cleaning it up himself. 

“Oh no Habit is going clean this up himself. I will take you for icecream or something.” They said grabbing Vinny’s arm gently but firmly and pulling him back. “It’s time Habit had a little practice acting his age instead of needing a caretaker.” 

“Don’t take him out of the house.” Habit growled, “You can have the night off Vince but don’t expect to go crazy. Can you drop my shirt in the laundry? Thanks.” He stripped off his shirt and handed it to Vinny. It was on the way downstairs so if Corvus bitched at him for that he’d be pissed. “Have fun you two, I’ll be down once i get the blood up.”

Corvus didn’t say anything, honestly they were mildly surprised Habit had agreed to clean up so easily. They smiled at Habit and even chuckled a little at the look of confusion on Vinny’s face. “Well come on then.” They said to Vinny before leading the way back downstairs, pausing to wait while Vinny dropped Habits shirt off in the laundry. Okay they wouldn’t take Vinny outside but maybe in that case some baking was in order, it could be fun and it would be a nice little why of congratulating Habit for actually doing it, he liked sweets after all.

It didn’t take very long for Habit to scrub the floor and walls clean of blood. He’d been doing these things for centuries after all. He’d enjoyed being able to pass cleaning duty onto other people when he could but he didn’t actually mind doing it himself. It was almost relaxing, the way the stench of blood slowly faded as it was overpowered by the smell of soap. An hour and three buckets of soapy water later, a significantly less bloody Habit wandered down the stairs. “Those chocolate chip?” He smirked, snatching a still hot cookie off the tray and running away before Corvus could scold him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by both of us!

**Author's Note:**

> Corvus is a character created by me [kikaito] and pastistoday for our fanrun Habit's Trials. These are all based on my experiences as HABIT and her experiences as Corvus in the trials. I love you rabbits and you inspire me so.


End file.
